Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the coupling of robotic end effectors and more particularly to a system employing concentric magnetic engagement of an end effector tool on a drive motor assembly with a center drive interface.
Background
Robotic manipulators are employed in many phases of modern manufacturing. Different end effectors are typically attached to arms on the manipulator to accomplish different tasks using the same generalized robot system. Existing solutions for quick change tool heads or end effectors require additional actuators to mechanically lock end effector in place. Typical locking system operate using pneumatics or electrical devices. These create additional volume and mass at the end of the manipulator arm and/or the end effector and require additional controls to engage or disengage the end effector from the manipulator arm.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system to allow attachment and replacement of end effectors on robotic manipulators with reduced complexity, minimal force and without the need for additional actuators. It is also desirable to reduce cost through automation.